Siendo tú
by Noh-chan
Summary: Loki cambia su cuerpo con el de Darcy y no parece tener una solución sencilla, ¿por qué tendran que pasar para volver a estar como antes? [Futuro Lemmon] [TaserTricks].
1. Cambio

**Bien, buenas a todos, esta vez no vengo con un one-shot, como últimamente hago, es un fic que calculo que tendrá unos siete capítulos más o menos.**

 **Me estoy animando a subirlo porque ya tengo más de tres escritos. Realmente los capítulos no son muy largos y hay un poco de OoC, pero necesitaba escribir sobre TaserTricks, que es una pareja que me encanta y que me motiva lo suficiente como para hacer un fic de más de un capítulo.**

 **En fin, espero que os guste.**

 **CAPITULO 1**

Thor miró a su hermano muy preocupado, que se encontraba en la pequeña y poco íntima celda de S.H.I.E.L.D. A su lado le acompañaban Furia, Tony, Jane y por consecuente a esta última, Darcy.

Loki llevaba ya varias horas en esa –ya conocida- celda después de lo sucedido en New York con los Chitauri, estaban de camino a la entrada al Bifrost para llevar al joven a Asgard, donde se asegurarían de tenerle bajo control.

Pero el Dios del engaño sorpresivamente parecía mucho peor de lo imaginado en un principio, jadeaba cada vez más notoriamente, y llegó un punto en el que la ilusión que mantenía sobre su apariencia, mostrándola simple y levemente arañada se desmoronó, mostrando al verdadero Loki, con amplios cortes y magulladuras por todo el cuerpo, la ropa destrozada y una herida que parecía bastante seria en el hombro izquierdo.

-¡Hermano! –Thor se adelantó asustado y posó una de sus fuertes manos contra el cristal de la celda- ¿Por qué no habías dicho nada sobre tu estado?

Loki dejó salir una risita de suficiencia ante la pregunta y Furia se puso al lado de Thor para después sopesar las opciones y asentir.

-Thor y Stark, os encargaréis de que a Loki no se le ocurra hacer ninguna tontería mientras tanto, le llevaremos a la zona médica con la máxima precaución. –Se giró sobre sus talones y posó su ojo bueno en las dos jóvenes- Creo que sería más prudente que os fuerais, podría ser peligroso.

-Una pregunta, ¿le llevo al estilo princesa? –Comentó Tony con burla-.

Todo el mundo ignoró aquel comentario y Jane frunció el ceño, no iba a dejar a Thor con su hermano, a sabiendas que quería matarle, podría admitir que tal vez estaba un poco paranoica pero no se fiaba del Dios del engaño y no acababa de creer en él, bien podría ser una treta para huir de la celda y acabar con la vida del que había sido su querido hermano mucho tiempo atrás.

Su amiga, por su parte, creía que aunque Loki fuera un ser tan poderoso y hubiera causado tantos estragos a lo largo de su paso no sería capaz de hacerles algo en estos momentos.

Todo pasó demasiado rápido.

Furia fue a abrir la celda y Thor y Stark con su traje estaban delante esperando en guardia por si acaso, cuando Darcy apoyó una de sus manos mirando a Loki, quien gruñía palabras en un idioma desconocido y de repente él abrió los ojos y con un grito cayó al suelo sobre sus rodillas.

Darcy sintió como aquellos ojos verdes como esmeraldas se le clavaban en el cerebro y se le fue el aire, haciéndola sentir mareada y adolorida, muy adolorida. Cerró los ojos fuertemente y cuando los abrió de nuevo además de que le dolía todo el cuerpo de forma alucinante, lo vio todo muy raro.

-¿Pero qué…? –Soltó un hilo de voz, incapaz de más por el dolor-.

La chica se sobresaltó al escuchar esa diferente pero a la vez familiar voz y se miró las manos. No eran suyas.

Al mirar al frente y sentir los brazos de los cuidadosos hombres cogiéndola por ambos brazos para sacarla de la celda se dio cuenta.

-Es-espera… -Miró como su cuerpo abría los ojos y la miraba de igual forma que ella-.

-¿Qué has hecho? –Le costó todas sus fuerzas decir eso lo suficientemente alto para que todos lo escucharan y entendieran- ¿¡Qué me has hecho!?

Thor apretó uno de sus brazos al ver cómo se estaba alterando Loki, o lo que el tomaba como Loki.

Darcy en el cuerpo de Loki soltó un quejido lastimero y volvió a mirar a Loki que estaba segura que se encontraba de algún mágico modo en su cuerpo.

-¡Yo no soy Loki! ¡Soy Darcy! –Todos la miraron como si acabaran de ver un unicornio multicolor- Ese de ahí que está en mi cuerpo es Loki.

Intentó señalar pero aun la sujetaban de ambos brazos, su fuerza no disminuyó, no la creían.

Cuando se la iban a llevar a pesar de sus incoherencias el cuerpo de Darcy habló.

-Es cierto. –Se sostuvo la cabeza entre las manos adolorido- Yo soy Loki…

Furia se quitó de encima su asombro y anunció:

-Llévenlos a los dos juntos al ala médica y ahora aclaramos qué demonios acaba de pasar aquí.

Dicho esto, se marchó deprisa y Stark fue a coger del brazo al cuerpo de Darcy.

Una vez llegaron al ala médica los estiraron a los dos en una habitación, con sus camas separadas solamente por una cortina y medio metro de distancia y salieron un momento, dejándolos solos mientras los tres comentaban algo entre ellos.

-¿Cómo lo has hecho?

El chico se giró lentamente hacia su cuerpo.

-No lo sé muy bien, creo que mi mente al notar demasiada presión entre el dolor mental y físico ha decidido separarlo. –Loki suspiró con una sonrisa ladina- Ahora yo cargo con mi dolor mental y tú con mi dolor físico.

Darcy se sintió molesta y le lanzó una mirada envenenada.

-Gracias, señor dolores, ahora tengo que pasar un infierno por tú culpa.

Los dos callaron durante unos segundos y Darcy no pudo contenerse de seguir hablando.

-Cuando esté tu cuerpo recuperado tal vez hay algo que podría hacer que te perdone… -Dijo con una sonrisita Darcy, tocándose el pecho formado, pero no en exceso, de Loki-.

El chico sonrió de lado de nuevo ligeramente sorprendido.

-Tal vez podrías hacer eso cuando recupere de nuevo mi cuerpo y tú el tuyo.

La aterciopelada voz cargada de insinuación no pasó por alto para Darcy, que se sonrojó del todo.

Vale, no eran completos desconocidos, ya había estado encerrado en la misma nave en la que ella trabajaba y había ido varias veces a intercambiar un par de palabras, pero solo eso, aunque Darcy aceptaba que se sentía atraída hacia él de forma irremediable.

Cada vez que pensaba en su cabello negro largo y peinado hacia atrás con una maestría asombrosa, en sus ojos verdes y brillantes, en sus manos, con esos dedos largos y blancos…

Darcy decidió no seguir pensando en eso porque su mente comenzaba a desvariar hacia otro tema.

De repente irrumpieron en la sala todo el equipo de los Vengadores, incluyendo a Furia y a Jane.

-¿Es esto una reunión familiar? –Mencionó burlón Loki con la voz suave de Darcy-.

Steve aun miraba receloso a ambos, sin llegar a creérselo del todo, mientras Furia daba un paso y se posicionaba en el medio de la sala.

-Bien, este es el caso: Por motivos que desconocemos y esperamos entender ahora –Se giró y mandó una mirada severa a Loki- Darcy y Loki han intercambiado sus mentes de cuerpo. Así que ahora él es Darcy –Señaló el cuerpo destrozado de Loki- y ella es Loki –Señaló el cuerpo resuelto de Darcy- Supongo que me he explicado bien, ¿alguna pregunta?

-Ahora ya no habrá excusas que me impidan llamarte princesa. –Le soltó y en la cara a Loki con una sonrisa de suficiencia propia de él, pero se ganó alguna mirada reprobatoria ante su despreocupada actitud ante el asunto-.

-Y bien, explícanos Loki. –Furia se cruzó de brazos y miró a Loki intensamente con su ojo bueno, haciendo que éste suspirase agotado-.

Si no fuera por el dolor taladrante que sentía en su cabeza y que ansiaba volver a su cuerpo, una vez curado, eso sí, no habría sido tan sumiso.

-Ha sido un acto de autodefensa. –Se sentó en la cama para mantener un mínimo de dignidad mientras se explicaba- Mi mente y mi cuerpo no habrían aguantado ante el dolor y mi mente decidió desprenderse de mi cuerpo, intercambiándose por la más cercana, en este caso la de Darcy.

-¿Eso quiere decir que fue un accidente? –Preguntó Thor que hasta entonces se había quedado callado-.

-Sí.

La mayoría de los presentes no creyó a Loki y eso le hizo resoplar ante la mentalidad de los midgardianos.

-¿Para qué querría yo estar en un cuerpo tan inservible como este? –Soltó ya molesto señalándose a sí mismo en su nuevo cuerpo-.

-¡Eh! ¡Como que inservible! –Trató de gritar Darcy, que seguía estirada medio consciente-.

-¿Cómo se deshace? ¿Cuándo tu cuerpo esté en condiciones? –Furia entrecerró el ojo sin fiarse de tener a un Loki recuperado suelto por sus instalaciones-.

-No es tan sencillo, no sé hacerlo. –Admitió el hechicero como si fuera lo más sencillo del mundo-.

Jane casi se le abalanza encima.

-¡Mira lo que le has hecho a Darce, a mi amiga! ¡Está agonizando por tu culpa! ¡Más te vale sacarla de todo esto o… ! –Jane se sentía furiosa, extremadamente furiosa-.

-¿O qué? –Loki le dirigió una mirada de desprecio y burla- ¿Me matarás, pequeña humana?

Thor se puso delante de Jane, dejándola a su espalda.

-La única persona que conozco más poderosa que yo está en Asgard. –Comentó al aire mientras miraba el blanco techo de la sala-.

-Madre… -Susurró Thor ante la expectante mirada de todos- Iré a informar a Heimdall de que partiremos cuanto antes hacia Asgard.

-Entonces seguiremos con el plan inicial: Llevaremos a Thor y a Loki junto con Darcy hacia el Bifrost, llegaremos allí en un par de horas. Steve, Natasha y Clint os quiero aquí fuera vigilando, los demás volved a vuestras tareas –Sentenció Furia solemne-.

Cuando todos iban a salir Jane se rezagó junto con Thor y miró a su amiga en el cuerpo de la persona a la que más odiaba.

-Se me hace muy raro verte así. –Admitió arrancándole una sonrisa-.

-¿Antes de que me lleven por ese túnel del arcoíris puedes traerme mi iPod? No sé qué haría sin él. –Jane sonrío ante la actitud tan propia de su amiga, pero no se acercó a abrazarla como hacía normalmente, en parte por la gravedad de las heridas y por otra parte porque estaba en el cuerpo de Loki-.

Los dos no tardaron en volver a tener compañía, esta vez entraron dos médicos que venían a atender las heridas del cuerpo de Loki, un tanto temerosos.

Darcy se sintió extraña, es como si la temieran a ella, era obvio que tendrían miedo de Loki y pensó que él tal vez simplemente se habría acostumbrado o le gustaría, optó por lo segundo.

Después de vendar y curar las heridas salieron dejándolos solos otra vez.

-Oye.

Loki la ignoró olímpicamente.

-Te estoy hablando. –Dijo algo molesta- ¿No puedes curar este cuerpo con tu magia o algo?

Loki suspiró con el ceño fruncido.

-Si pudiera hacerlo mi mente no se habría separado de mi cuerpo y me hubiera curado. –Cerró los ojos aun con el ceño fruncido y se quedó unos instantes en silencio-. Aunque no lo creas este dolor es peor que el tuyo, mil veces peor, además de que con las medicinas midgardianas pueden aliviar un dolor físico, pero no uno como este. –Loki se señaló la sien mientras la miraba-.

-¿Cómo lo aguantas? –Preguntó Darcy abrumada-.

Ella ya estaba llegando a su límite, le dolía todo el cuerpo y aun así estaba sedada, sentía que se volvería loca y de repente la embargó un sentimiento de culpa y entendimiento. El joven había estado aguantando ese dolor sumado al aun mayor dolor, según él, mental durante todo el rato desde la pelea.

-Soy fuerte. –Dijo simplemente, restándole importancia al asunto-.

Darcy lo observó durante unos minutos hasta que consiguió que él se girase a ella con el ceño fruncido, con SU ceño fruncido.

-¿Recuerdas que siento como si la cabeza me fuera a explotar? Si quieres decirme algo dímelo todo junto, gracias.

-¿Por qué conmigo?

Loki la miró a los ojos.

-Porque eras la más cercana. –Zanjó-.

-¿De qué tipo de cercanía hablamos?

Esa pregunta sorprendió a Loki, le había pillado desprevenido.

-Eras la que más cerca estabas de la celda, la primera con la que mi mente se topó. –Mentía y él lo sabía. Su mente y cuerpo nunca se hubieran dejado expuestos ante cualquiera, aunque Darcy no se diera cuenta de aquello-.

Darcy volvió a callarse y al poco tiempo acabó sucumbiendo al sueño sedado de los medicamentos, dejando a Loki solo consigo mismo.

.

.

.

Cuando ya hubieron llegado a su destino, despertaron a Darcy y a Loki, el cual no recordaba haberse quedado dormido.

El joven se recriminó a sí mismo por haberse dejado tan vulnerable ante ellos pero se olvidó de ello cuando vio a Steve ayudando a levantar a Darcy en SU cuerpo.

-No me toques. –Thor que se encontraba allí junto con el Capitán le miró pensando que iba por él, pues le estaba cogiendo por el brazo para ayudarle a levantarse, pero Loki miraba a Steve- Y tú tampoco.

Loki se zafó del agarre de Thor y apartó a Steve de Darcy, sacándole una mirada dura.

Darcy sintió como Loki le ayudaba a levantarse y como la rodeaba con un brazo por la cintura para ayudarle a caminar, ante la perpleja mirada de Steve y Thor.

-¿Qué? No voy a dejar que ninguno toque mi cuerpo. –Loki se llevó algo mareado a Darcy de la sala-.

Los dos hombres que se quedaron en la sala se miraron entre ellos y les siguieron.

Cuando hubieron salido vieron que Jane les esperaba fuera.

-Adiós Darcy –Jane se acercó a ella con intenciones de abrazarle pero simplemente no pudo así que simplemente le dio su iPod- adiós Thor –se colgó en su cuello y le plantó un beso en los labios-.

-Adiós a ti también pequeña humana. –Dijo de forma sarcástica-.

Jane le ignoró y los tres se pusieron en medio de la marca del Bifrost.

Antes de que se fueran Thor le puso en las muñecas algo que parecían ser unas esposas al cuerpo de Darcy.

-Heimdall. –Thor miró al cielo y fueron absorbidos por el túnel de luz multicolor-.


	2. Asgard

**Os dejo con un nuevo capítulo, espero que os guste.**

 **CAPITULO 2**

Darcy abrió los ojos, algo mareada, y parpadeó un par de veces sin creerse lo que veía.

Estaba en el interior de una bóveda dorada que daba a un largo e infinito puente multicolor y supuso bien cuando pensó que eso era el Bifrost.

Emocionada se paseó por la instancia mirando cada rincón y casi se asustó cuando un hombre se le se acercó sigiloso. Era Heimdall, pensó. El hombre estaba metido en una armadura dorada y imponente.

-Bienvenidos seáis de vuelta. –Miró a los hermanos y luego a Darcy en el cuerpo de Loki- Bienvenida, joven, espero que estar en ese cuerpo no le cause demasiados problemas.

Darcy sonrió al darse cuenta de que los había identificado sin problemas, lo que no sabía sobre Heimdall es que les había estado observando y que ya sabía todo lo que había pasado.

Durante todo el camino hasta palacio Darcy se quedó embobada mirando hacia todos lados. Estaba asombrada con las estructuras, lo enorme que se veía en la lejanía lo que parecía ser el palacio, los cañones que adornaban las calles y sobre todo, las gigantescas estatuas de piedra.

-No pongas esa cara, no quiero que piensen que tengo algún tipo de problema en la cabeza. –Le soltó Loki algo irritado-.

Darcy frunció el ceño e intentó disimular sus caras un poco, aunque le era difícil.

Al ir llegando a la ciudad se fijó en que todos dejaban paso a los tres jóvenes, pero que le miraban mal en especial a ella, claro que no sabían que ese Loki era una joven e inocente midgardiana.

Cruzaron las puertas de palacio y ella soltó todo el aire que había estado conteniendo al verse en tanta presión y escuchó un bufido de parte de Loki.

No estaba acostumbrada a que la gente le mirase así de mal, si bien era una chica un poco suelta de la lengua y que de vez en cuando hacia alguna travesura, nunca se había ganado semejantes miradas de odio.

-Ante la gente cualquiera compórtate como si fuera yo, no quiero que luego se piensen que voy con la cabeza gacha por ahí. –Escupió el Dios del engaño, muy molesto, sentía su orgullo herido-.

-Es que ha sido un poco intimidante… Todo el mundo se apartaba y me miraba con temor y asco, nunca me había pasado eso.

-Bienvenida a mi cuerpo, Darcy. –Dijo con sarcasmo y molestia-.

Darcy sintió un poco de pena por Loki, pero luego recordó que seguramente si lo diera a entender se enfadaría mucho con ella.

Thor por su parte les veía hablar mientras se preguntaba si en algún momento llamó por su nombre a algún midgardiano que no hubiera sido ella, encontrándose con que no se había dado el caso.

-Bien, vamos a entrar en la sala del trono, dejadme a mí que lo explique todo. –Dijo Thor serio-.

-Sabemos que las palabras no son lo tuyo. –Loki soltó una risita oscura-.

Thor le dirigió una mala mirada al pelinegro y abrió las enormes puertas de oro que tenían delante de ellos.

La enorme sala del trono se hizo ante la mirada expectante de Darcy, que aunque estaba intentando contener su cara de emoción, le costaba un poco.

Era una gigantesca sala, llena de sirvientes yendo de aquí para allá, haciendo sus respectivas tareas. Había unos grandes ventanales en una de las paredes y daba una vista espléndida a la ciudad. Al final de la roja alfombra habían unas escaleras y arriba estaban sentados en su trono Odín y Frigga, hablando con quien parecía ser una de las doncellas.

Todos los sirvientes e incluidos los reyes miraron con cara de asombro al cuerpo de Loki sin esposas de ningún tipo y a una midgardiana andando esposada al lado de Thor, firmemente sujeta por éste último.

-¿Qué se supone que es esto, hijo? –Preguntó Odín solemne mirando a Thor-.

-Padre, ha habido un percance y me agradecería que me escuchaseis.

Thor hincó una rodilla justo delante de las escaleras y cuando Darcy en el cuerpo de Loki iba a imitarlo apurada, Loki le cogió del brazo como pudo con las esposas y se lo impidió.

Darcy frunció el ceño ante la mirada sorprendida de todos y se negó en dar un paso atrás, aunque estaba bastante intimidada ante la mirada iracunda de Loki.

-Ni se te ocurra hacer eso, ¡nunca! –Darcy dio un respingo y asintió levemente, asustada-.

Odín se levantó de su trono y dio un golpe con su báculo contra el suelo, haciéndolo resonar por toda la enorme sala de oro.

-Abandonen la sala, preciso un momento a solas. –Todos los guardias y criados salieron de la sala, dejando solo a Thor, Loki, Darcy, Odín y Frigga-.

-Padre, madre… Esta persona que veis aquí… -Señaló al cuerpo de Loki- No es Loki, es… Darcy, la midgardiana que realmente poseía este cuerpo.

Odín miró a Loki y a Darcy con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y se sentó de nuevo, entendiendo la situación.

-Explícate, Loki. –Odín miraba duramente con su ojo bueno a Loki en el cuerpo de Darcy-.

-¿No vas a decirme nada sobre mi nuevo aspecto? ¿No te parece encantador? –Loki se acercó un paso mientras hablaba burlón-.

-¿No puedes hablar en serio un momento? ¿Te das cuenta de lo que has hecho? Estás en un cuerpo mortal y has permitido que una midgardiana habite tu cuerpo.

Odín se veía claramente molesto, tenía los puños apretados, sin embargo Frigga les miraba entre preocupada y curiosa.

-Yo no he hecho nada conscientemente. –Reprochó Loki con una mirada envenenada- ¿Quién querría este cuerpo?

-Yo lo quiero. –Interrumpió Darcy molesta- Deja de quejarte todo el rato, la que tendría que quejarse soy yo, que cargo con tu estúpido cuerpo lleno de estúpidas heridas por todas partes.

-Eso no cambia el hecho de que no quiera estar en tu cuerpo.

-Entonces el sentimiento es mutuo.

Thor se puso entre los dos y los separó mientras Odín exigía silencio.

-Loki, explícate ahora mismo u os tendré que meter en la celda a ti y a la chica midgardiana.

-A mí ya me ibas a meter de todas formas. –Loki miró fugazmente a Darcy que fruncía el ceño- Pero como no quiero estar encerrado con esta midgardiana, que no deja de parlotear ni un momento, te diré lo que pasó.

Mientras Loki relataba lo sucedido desde la pelea en New York miraba a Frigga, dándole a entender que él solo no sabía solucionar la situación y que necesitaba su ayuda, aunque nunca lo iba a admitir abiertamente y ella pareció entenderle.

-Bien, de momento hasta que no se solucione, Loki irá a su celda.

-Perdona, querido. –Frigga habló por primera vez, posando su mano sobre la de su marido suavemente y sonriéndole tiernamente- Esto no tiene fácil solución… Para poder arreglar esto tendrían que estar juntos el máximo de tiempo posible. –La mujer miró a Darcy- Y no deberíamos meter a esta joven en una celda, no hacemos eso con los invitados.

-¿Entonces qué sugieres hacer? – Odín miró a su esposa interrogante-.

-Lo mejor sería acondicionar una habitación para cada uno –Respondió simplemente y Odín retiró la mano-.

-¿Me estás diciendo que Loki quede impune por lo que ha hecho?

-No. Puede pagar por lo que ha hecho cuando se resuelva todo esto, tampoco es como si fuera a huir sin su cuerpo.

-Retiraos. –Sentenció Odín a los tres- Mientras tanto, Thor, lleva a Loki y a la midgardiana a una celda.

-Sí, padre.

Thor se llevo a Loki y a Darcy por los pasillos en dirección a las celdas.

-¿Las celdas aquí son como las de la Tierra? –Preguntó Darcy curiosa-.

-Si te esperas un poco tal vez lo veas. –Comentó Loki mirando al frente-.

-¿Tal vez?

-Porque como digas una sola palabra más y me molestes más no me hago responsable de mis actos. –Le dedicó una sonrisa ladina como si lo que hubiera dicho fuera lo más normal del mundo-.

-Tú mismo, tendrás que pegarte a ti mismo. –Darcy soltó una risita provocante y Thor se tuvo que poner entre los dos antes de que Loki hiciera alguna tontería-.

-Nadie dijo nada de pegar…

Cuando hubieron entrado los dos en la celda bajo la atenta e interrogante mirada de los guardias Thor se marchó de ahí, algo receloso.

-Me pregunto por qué dijo que tenemos que estar juntos el mayor tiempo posible. ¿Era tu madre?

Darcy miró la celda, era un cubículo con un par de sofás, una simple cama blanca y en vez de paredes opacas había tres paredes de algún tipo de cristal.

Cuando el chico la ignoró y se sentó en uno de los sofás ella cogió el otro y se sentó a su lado.

-Darcy, ¿cómo puedes ser tan impaciente? Ya bajará a decírnoslo. –El Dios del engaño la miró de reojo y cerró los ojos- ¿Cómo van las heridas?

La chica se sorprendió por la pregunta y su repentina preocupación cuando recordó que se encontraba en su cuerpo.

-Bien, los médicos hicieron un buen trabajo, no te preocupes. Ahora solo me duele el hombro.

Cuando Darcy se esperaba un comentario del estilo: "Me da igual lo que te duela, solo me importa cómo esté mi cuerpo", se encontró con algo muy distinto.

-No fue mi intención hacerte pasar por esto.

-¿Eso es una disculpa? –Darcy le miró con una sonrisita pero al ver que Loki no lo diría en voz alta siguió hablando- Si esto te ha salvado de volverte loco de dolor no importa, además así he podido ver Asgard, viaje gratis.

Mientras Darcy reía y el chico la miró fijamente, con una mirada casi seria, pensó Darcy, que la hizo parar de reír y sonrojarse ligeramente.

-No me salvaste de volverme loco, iba a morir. –La voz suave de Loki la acarició-.

Un silencio un tanto incómodo de formó en la sala, cuando Loki volvió a cerrar los ojos y se acomodó en el sofá.

Darcy suspiró e imitó al chico mientras se preguntaba si le había visto antes así de serio, cuando se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez.

Tampoco era tonta, cuando estaban solos ella se daba cuenta de que la actitud del Dios del Engaño era distinta a cuando estaban con más gente, en intimidad con ella se mostraba menos altivo, menos agresivo y ella se preguntaba por qué. Al principio al verle solo pensó que sería así para defenderse de los demás y para mantener en alto su orgullo, pero cada vez la desconcertaba más.

-Me alegro de que estés vivo entonces… -Susurró Darcy pensando en cómo se habría sentido si su compañero hubiera muerto y dándose cuenta de que lo pasaría muy mal-.

Porque aunque no le conociera de toda la vida las veces en las que habían conversado las había atesorado y le habían emocionado como nunca.

Loki la miró sorprendido y cuando iba a hablar escucharon una voz femenina ajena a ellos.

-Perdón por interrumpiros, pero traigo buenas noticias e información que os puede interesar. –Frigga les sonrió a través del cristal- Odín aceptó mi propuesta, bastante rápidamente cabe decir –soltó una risita- ahora mismo se os están acondicionando vuestros aposentos.

Con un gesto de mano, ordenó a los guardias a que abriesen la celda y ambos salieron hacia la mujer.

-Pasa ser sincera, es algo complicado devolveros a vuestros cuerpos. –Frigga comenzó a caminar y los dos jóvenes la siguieron por los pasillos de palacio- tampoco sé todo el proceso debido a que no es algo muy común. Lo único que sé es que tenéis que teneros confianza porque para hacer el cambio de nuevo tendréis que entrar en la mente del otro para volverla uno durante un instante y al volver a separarse cada mente volverá a su cuerpo original.

Loki se paró en seco en medio del pasillo.

-Debe de haber algún hechizo o alguna otra forma de hacerlo. –Fruncía el ceño, no muy contento con la posibilidad de tener que tener a Darcy en su mente-.

-No la hay. –Dijo simplemente Frigga mientras posaba una de sus manos en el hombro de Loki-.

Cuando hubieron llegado a las habitaciones Frigga se marchó y les dejó solos.

Darcy abrió la puerta de su nueva habitación y se giró hacia Loki con una ceja levantada al ver que entraba tras ella.

-Vi que Foster te dio el aparato que siempre llevas encima, siento decirte que aquí en Asgard no tenemos manera de cargarlo de energía. –El Dios del engaño se sentó en un gran sofá en medio de la sala-.

-¿¡Qué!? –Darcy le siguió rápidamente y se sentó a su lado- ¿No hay electricidad? ¿Entonces no hay tele, ni Internet?

Loki negó con una sonrisita.

-¿Y cuando se me descargue no puedo ir a cargarlo a la Tierra? No tarda mucho.

-¿Te estás dando cuenta de las tonterías que dices?

Darcy calló y miró la amplia habitación.

Era el triple de grande que su habitación, incluso apostaba por que fuera más grande que su apartamento. Había un gran ventanal en una de las paredes, una enorme cama con dosel de un bonito color dorado, una mesa baja delante del enorme sofá en el medio de la sala y un armario y una mesita al lado de la cama.

-¿Todas las habitaciones son así de grandes? –Preguntó Darcy mirando fijamente la cama con ganas de tirarse ahí y dormir todo el día-.

-La que yo tenía antes era mucho más grande, supongo que luego iré a por algunos libros para entretenerme.

-¿Puedo acompañarte? –Darcy se acercó un poco más a Loki, emocionada-.

Él la miró con una sonrisa burlona y asintió.

-Por cierto, quería decirte que mientras estuvieras en mi cuerpo no me dejases en ridículo delante de nadie, intenta comportarte como yo lo hago. –Darcy entrecerró los ojos y chasqueó la lengua-.

-No vas a cambiar mi comportamiento a no ser que tú cambies el tuyo también. –Loki frunció el ceño molesto-.

-No voy a hacer eso, no voy a comportarme como si fuera una joven midgardiana con problemas para controlar sus emociones y que se vuelve loca con nada.

-¿Qué estás insinuando? Yo no tengo problemas para controlarme. –Darcy se cruzó de brazos molesta-.

Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio y cuando Loki pensó en levantarse e irse a su cuarto Darcy habló.

-Oye, ¿te importa si me ducho? Me siento sucia. –Dijo Darcy algo tímida-.

Loki se la quedó mirando y sin decir nada empezó a quitarle la armadura.

-E-espera, ¿qué haces? No me desnudes. –Darcy fue a apartar las manos de Loki al sentirse cohibida pero él siguió quitándole las piezas de armadura-.

-¿Recuerdas que estás en mi cuerpo y que me he visto desnudo durante toda la vida? Además, no sabrías quitarte esto.

Cuando Darcy se quedó simplemente con la camisa y los pantalones Loki la cogió de la mano con una sonrisa ladina y la llevó a una puerta que había pasado por alto antes.

Una bañera como para que cupieran dos personas estiradas se encontraba en medio de la sala y en una esquina había un baño y un biombo dorado.

Darcy se apartó de un salto cuando sintió las manos de Loki subiéndole la camiseta con cuidado.

-No voy a dejar a una depravada como tú bañarse sola con mi cuerpo, además de que necesitas ayuda para lavarte bien sin dañarte las heridas. –Loki le dirigió una sonrisa algo lujuriosa y Darcy supo por qué cuando empezó a desnudarse-.

No dijo nada y tampoco le detuvo, simplemente se sonrojó al máximo. Sabía que se iba a ver tarde o temprano, no iba a quedarse sin ducharse para siempre.

Loki caminó y empezó a llenar la bañera aun con la ropa interior puesta y Darcy hizo lo mismo.

-Esto es un tanto extraño… -Darcy tocó el pecho de Loki y miró su verdadero cuerpo-.

Cuando la bañera se llenó Loki se desnudó y Darcy hizo lo mismo, intentando no mirarse, en parte por vergüenza y por otra parte por respeto, pero cuando entró en la bañera llena de agua caliente se olvidó de todo y soltó un suspiro de gozo.

-Mañana iremos al ala médica a que acaben de curar eso. –Loki se acercó y acarició el hombro de Darcy con cuidado-.

-Estás un poco extraño.

Loki frunció el ceño y apartó la mano.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Conmigo. –Darcy se giró hacia él- Quiero decir, te comportas diferente conmigo a cómo te comportas con los demás.

-Eres la única midgardiana que se atrevió a acercarse a mí. –Loki la miró y ella se sintió cohibida de repente- No eres como los demás por lo que no recibes un mismo trato.

-Vaya… Me haces sentirme halagada.

Loki rió levemente y apoyó la cabeza en el borde de la bañera antes de ir a por una esponja y jabón.

-Bueno, ¿me quieres lavar tú o lo hago yo? –Loki la miró con picardía y Darcy se sonrojó todo lo que pudo mientras cogía la esponja-.


	3. Santuario

**¡Buenas de nuevo! Traigo ya el tercer capítulo de este fic.**

 **Quiero agradecer a** **Invocadorademare** **y a** **Medeci Amelee** **por vuestros comentarios, que me ilusionaron –y aun siguen haciéndolo cuando los veo- porque pensaba que nadie leería la historia xD.**

 **¡Disfrutadlo!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAPÍTULO 3**

Darcy se sentía exhausta, no podía ni con su alma. Se encontraba tirada boca abajo en su nueva y lujosa cama, duchada, cenada y cambiada en su ropa para dormir.

Al final, después de enjabonar a Loki, él hizo lo mismo con ella y salieron para secarse y cambiarse para ir a cenar.

La cena había sido un poco extraña, se había reencontrado con los amigos de Thor para cenar y celebrar su vuelta a Asgard y se sorprendieron al verla y además al ver a Loki como si nada, ya ni hablar de toda la historia de intercambio de cuerpos.

Se la pasaron hablando y contándose historias que Darcy llegó a pensar que se sacaban de la manga pero que Thor le daba veracidad a sus palabras, haciéndolas un poco más creíbles para ella, aunque la diversión social acabó cuando Loki terminó de comer, se levantó y se fue, arrastrándola con ella y terminando con la cena.

No sabía cómo ni por qué habían permitido a Loki sentarse en la misma mesa con todos, después de lo que había pasado, como si solo hubiera sido una travesura del niño de la casa, pero podía ver que ninguno le prestaba atención si quiera.

Darcy se giró y se sentó en la cama. Aun le daba vueltas a lo que había escuchado justo después de retirarse del salón donde estaban cenando.

-No lo entiendo, ¿la está controlando? –Reconoció la voz de Sif-.

-No, Sif… Solo se llevan bien. –Suspiró Thor- Es bueno ver que mi hermano se lleva bien con alguien.

-Es un poco raro, Loki no es muy amigable, Thor. –Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos- Va a salir lastimada y me preocupa que le pase como a mí.

-Sif, eso pasó hace mucho tiempo, ¿aun estás dolida? –Preguntó Thor ligeramente preocupado-.

Ya no hubo más respuesta, Darcy se apartó y se dirigió hacia su habitación pensando en lo que había escuchado.

En parte se sentía mal por oír conversaciones ajenas, pero estaban hablando de ella al fin y al cabo, y quería enterarse.

Cuando Darcy apagó las luces y se tapó escuchó un ruido.

-Darcy… ¿Vas a dormir tan temprano? –La chica pegó un gritito y miró detrás suyo para encontrarse con Loki en un vestido negro vaporoso y apoyado en la cama con una sonrisa-.

-Es una muy buena reacción. –Sonrió satisfecho y se levantó- Cámbiate y vamos.

-¿C-cómo has entrado sin hacer ruido? ¿Y cómo que vamos? ¿A dónde?

Las mantas volaron y Loki tiró de la mano de Darcy para levantarla.

-A dar un paseo. –Se encogió de hombros y se acercó al armario para coger algo de muda-.

Darcy se cambió rápidamente y Loki la arrastró por los oscuros pasillos del palacio.

Al escuchar la risita de Loki mientras caminaba rápidamente con ella se contagió y echó a correr con él de la mano mientras reían.

Como si sólo fueran dos jóvenes, como si no fueran una midgardiana y un semi-dios, solo siendo Darcy y Loki.

Hacía mucho tiempo que Loki que no reía así, bueno, que no reía sinceramente en general, pero junto a Darcy sentía que no tenía que inhibirse o cerrarse, en parte porque la tendría en la cabeza y sabría todo lo que pensaba y no podía ocultarle nada y por otra parte porque también se sentía bien así.

Loki paró delante de una pared, al final de un pasillo que visiblemente no tenía salida y posó una de sus manos en ella mientras con la otra agarraba la de Darcy.

-Ahora necesitaré un poco de tu colaboración. –Le hizo una seña y Darcy hizo lo mismo que hacía Loki- Necesito mi poder para entrar, y la mitad está en mi cuerpo.

Una tenue luz verde surgió de la pared y poco a poco se hizo translúcida y traspasable, al parecer.

Los dos entraron por la puerta mágica y ésta se cerró detrás de ellos.

Darcy abrió la boca asombrada cuando vio dónde se encontraban, era una gruta casi cubierta excepto por un gran boquete en una esquina, por dónde entraba luz lunar, iluminando el lugar otorgándole un toque fantástico.

En medio de la gruta había un enorme árbol y bajo éste un banco blanco con detalles dorados.

Darcy se acercó al árbol y se giró hacia el boquete del techo al escuchar el leve rumor del agua: había un pequeño riachuelo y caía un poco de agua de arriba, como si fuera una pequeña cascada.

-Esto es hermoso, Loki. –Darcy se giró emocionada hacia él y vio como le dedicaba una sonrisa orgullosa-.

-Lo sé, es mi pequeño santuario, venía aquí cuando necesitaba estar solo. –Loki se sentó en el banco- No se lo había enseñado a nadie.

Darcy se sonrojó y sonrió.

-Pero como dentro de poco te tendré en mi cabeza y lo sabrás todo sobre mi prefiero enseñarte este tipo de cosas yo mismo para que luego no te me hagas pesada preguntando. –Cerró los ojos y Darcy se acercó al riachuelo-.

-¿Y este boquete no se ve desde arriba? –Se quito los zapatos y los metió en el agua-.

-No, está bien escondido en el enorme jardín de palacio.

El agua apenas le cubría los tobillos y podía sentir el agua cristalina y fresca en sus pies.

-¿Y qué hacías aquí solo? –Darcy se giró hacia él-.

-Pensar o leer, Darcy. –Loki usó el tono de voz que le dice a Darcy que le está molestando-.

La chica suspiró y caminó siguiendo el camino que marcaba el rio.

-Hace dos minutos te reías como un crío y ahora te molesta que te hable, eres un poco raro.

No obtuvo respuesta y vio que el riachuelo seguía hacia abajo, junto con un caminito que parecían hacer unas escaleras y se giró a mirar a Loki, que seguía con los ojos cerrados para luego seguir el caminito.

Al llegar abajo vio un enorme lago de agua cristalina iluminada por la luz de la luna que entraba a través de algunos agujeros en el techo de la gruta.

Si ya pensaba que aquel santuario era precioso ahora estaba completamente enamorada de aquel lugar.

Ver todo ese sitio le hizo pensar en que Loki también apreciaba lo hermoso y la naturaleza.

Sin pensárselo demasiado se quitó la ropa y se metió en el agua de cabeza, sintiendo el agua fría y limpia.

-¿Darcy? –Al cabo de un rato de nadar escuchó que la llamaban desde arriba, se le había pasado el tiempo sin darse cuenta-.

-¡Estoy aquí! –Se acercó a la orilla y vio como Loki bajaba por las escaleras-.

-Ya veo que te gusta este sitio. –Se sentó cerca del agua y la miró sonriendo-.

-Es genial, ¿me dejarás venir más? –Darcy se acercó a él con carita de cachorrito-.

-No puedo entrar sin ti. –Loki se estiró en la hierba y miró el techo-.

-Oh, mierda… -Loki la miró interrogante- no tengo con qué secarme.

-Salte ya.

Darcy salió y de repente sintió la brisa de la noche, haciéndole venir un escalofrío, obligándola a abrazarse.

Loki cogió la camiseta que llevaba Darcy y le secó el pelo, sorprendiéndola.

-Me vas a resfriar.

Ella se dejó hacer y se sentó a su lado mientras él la secaba con la camiseta, que acabó empapada.

-Cuando vivía con mis padres nadaba todas las noches. –Loki levantó una ceja- teníamos piscina en el jardín y me relajaba.

-¿Ya no vives con ellos?

Darcy se puso de pie y empezó a vestirse, excepto que no se puso la camiseta, mientras Loki se estiraba de nuevo, siguiéndole la conversación sin mucho interés.

-Murieron y tuve que vender la casa. –Darcy se quedó quieta unos segundos-.

Loki la miró fijamente mientras fruncía el ceño y se levantó rápidamente.

-Yo no conocí a mi verdadera madre y maté a mi padre. –Confesó Loki cogiendo a Darcy del mentón para que le mirase- Tampoco fui realmente aceptado aquí, solamente tenía a Frigga.

Darcy sollozó y miró a Loki triste.

-Eso no me reconforta. –El chico suspiró y la abrazó-.

-No estoy acostumbrado a reconfortar a los demás. –Admitió mientras acariciaba lentamente la espalda de Darcy, mandándole un escalofrío-.

-¿Pero sí con chicas llorando? –Darcy le miró con una leve sonrisa y Loki la correspondió-.

-Sí, eso sí. No te sorprendas si vas por palacio y se te cruza alguna mujer que se va llorando. –Darcy frunció el ceño y abrazó a Loki-.

-Es un tanto inquietante, ¿qué les haces?

-Ellas venían a mí cuando Thor no tenía tiempo para ellas y yo simplemente las ponía en evidencia. –Loki no explicó ni detalló nada más y Darcy recordó a Sif-.

-¿Qué pasó con Sif? –Loki se sorprendió ante la pregunta y soltó a Darcy con una mirada recelosa-.

-¿Qué sabes?

Darcy se terminó de vestir mientras respondía.

-Nada realmente… Solo escuché por ahí que le hiciste algo… -Darcy trataba de evitar su mirada y escuchó a Loki marcharse por las escaleras-.

-La muy ilusa decía que estaba enamorada de mí, pero obviamente no podía ser verdad. –Darcy le siguió por el camino- Solo quería acercarse a Thor a través de mí, intentó usarme, pero no lo permití e intenté disgustarla lo más que pude para que no se acercase más, aunque irónicamente se acabó haciendo un hueco en el íntimo grupo de amigos de Thor.

-¿Cómo sabes que mentía? –Loki fue directo a la puerta mágica y se paró-.

-Dime Darcy, ¿quién querría estar con el Dios del caos? ¿Con alguien que se divierte haciéndoselo pasar mal a los demás, que se aprovecha de la gente y que miente a cada palabra que suelta teniendo a su lado al grandioso Thor, fuerte, honesto y fiel?

Darcy notó un deje de desesperación en su voz, prácticamente invisible y se acercó a él, cogiéndole de la mano.

-Yo estoy contigo, no con Thor. –Loki la miró como si estuviera loca y se soltó-.

-Estás conmigo porque tengo tu cuerpo. –Escupió-.

La chica apretó los puños y frunció el ceño molesta.

-¿Y antes? ¡Te iba a visitar casi cada día cuando estabas en esa celda de mierda encerrado por arrasar toda una ciudad con tus estúpidos extraterrestres! -Gritó- ¿También iba por Thor? Siento decepcionarte Loki, pero tu hermano no me interesa para nada.

Darcy avanzó rápidamente hasta la puerta, cogió la mano de Loki y puso ambas en la pared, abriendo la puerta mágica y arrastrándole de aquel mágico lugar hacia el oscuro pasillo.

Una vez de nuevo allí Darcy se soltó y sin mirar atrás se fue caminando a grandes zancadas.

-Si vas diciendo eso a todo el mundo que intenta acercarse a ti es normal que estés solo.

-No necesito a nadie. –Proclamó orgulloso mientras se iba en dirección contraria-.

Cuando Darcy no podía escuchar más que sus pasos y su respiración agitada bajó la velocidad y caminó lentamente.

Darcy entonces pensó que tal vez trataba de aislarse de los demás para protegerse y la rabia que venía cargando se esfumó dando paso a la curiosidad y a la comprensión.

Recordó cuando ella misma se encerró en su habitación durante un par de meses, saliendo solo para comer e ir al baño, después de la muerte de sus padres. Ni siquiera se dejaba ver por sus familiares, que hipócritamente venían a darle sus condolencias cuando nunca antes se interesaron por ellos y les habían dejado de lado en sus momentos más difíciles, ni siquiera abría a sus antiguas amigas.

Poco a poco vio que no podía seguir así, que debía empezar de cero en otro lugar, borrar lo ocurrido y vivir como fuese, y eso hizo.

Empezó a estudiar en Nueva México y conoció a Jane, que la acogió y le dio unas prácticas y una vida nueva.

Suspiró cuando llegó a su habitación y antes de entrar tocó la puerta de Loki para ver si estaba, no quería estar peleada con él.

Pero no hubo respuesta y decidió que el día siguiente sería un día mejor.

Se cambió y se metió en la cama cerrando los ojos.

Y lo último en lo que pensó antes de dormirse fue en que nunca antes había visto así de triste a Loki y en que se había dejado los zapatos en el santuario.


	4. Celos

**Aquí traigo otro capítulo por fin, espero que lo disfrutéis. ¡Gracias por los review a Medeci Amelee y a Miss Fenton! Es un placer ver que este experimento de fanfic agrada a alguien c': No creo que le quede mucho más, calculo que para el sexto capítulo lo dejaré terminado, más o menos.**

 **Después de terminar este fic tengo pensado hacer otro Tasertricks con la trama más elaborada. Lo llevo pensando ya unos días y cuando termine este y tenga el esquema del nuevo fic terminado empezaré a publicar.**

 **En fin, espero que os guste.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAPITULO 4**

Darcy despertó con unos no muy delicados golpes en la puerta.

-¿Darcy? Es la hora del desayuno. –Pudo escuchar la voz animada de Thor tras la puerta-.

-Cinco minutos más… -Se tapó hasta la cabeza y refunfuñó-.

-Te esperamos en el salón.

Cuando Darcy ya no escuchó los pesados pasos de Thor, se levantó con un suspiro y se vistió sin muchos ánimos.

Cuando cerró la puerta tras de sí se quedó unos segundos mirando fijamente la de la habitación de Loki y supuso que ya estaría con los demás.

Pero supuso mal, porque el Dios del engaño no estaba por ninguna parte.

-Buenos días. –Les dijo a Thor, Sif y a los tres guerreros mientras se sentaba en la mesa con ellos-.

Había un ambiente relajado y todos hablaban animadamente.

-Buenos días, Darcy. Estábamos hablando sobre ir esta tarde a entrenar. –Propuso Sif- Yo la verdad es que lo necesito, llevo mucho sin empuñar una espada.

La risa de la mujer se le contagió a Darcy y de repente ella recordó lo que había escuchado anoche y lo que había pasado con Loki.

-¿Quieres venir?

La chica salió de sus pensamientos y le sonrió a la otra mujer, asintiendo con la cabeza. Realmente quería saber cómo se sentía y tal vez en un momento a solas podría sacarle el tema disimuladamente.

-Pero yo no sé pelear ni empuñar ningún tipo de arma. –Dijo algo avergonzada entre tanto guerrero-.

-Tal vez podrías manejar algún tipo de arco o disparable. –Propuso Thor mientras tragaba el desayuno antes de seguir- Recuerdo cómo utilizabas aquél aparato midgardiano.

-¿Mi táser? –Darcy se sonrojó ante el recuerdo de haber electrocutado a Thor-.

-¡Eso! –Pero Thor rió con una sonora carcajada-.

-Yo puedo ayudarte con el arco, Lady Darcy. –Ofreció caballerosamente Fandrall- No creo que sea buena idea que vagues indefensa por aquí, y más al estar en el cuerpo de la persona más odiada de los nueve reinos.

-Bueno, tienes razón.

Darcy quedó con ellos por la tarde y cuando terminó de desayunar volvió hacia su habitación.

Quería arreglar las cosas con Loki, pero tampoco sentía que tuviera que disculparse con él, al fin y al cabo ella no hizo nada e incluso le respondió sinceramente al decirle que quería estar con él.

Cuando llegó a su puerta, antes de entrar se giró y picó en la de Loki, sin respuesta.

Darcy frunció el ceño molesta y apretó los puños, pegando una patada enrabietada en la puerta ajena y entrando en su habitación dando un portazo.

-Maldito Loki, ¿cómo puede ser tan infantil?

Pero justo después de susurrar esas palabras se dio cuenta de que ella también estaba actuando infantilmente.

Se tiró sobre su sofá con un gruñido sin saber qué hacer y miró el techo de su habitación durante un largo rato.

¿Cómo podía demostrarle a Loki que no mentía? Solo se le ocurría que ya se daría cuenta cuando fusionasen sus mentes, pero suponía que eso quedaba muy lejos, necesitaba otra solución.

Suspiró de nuevo y se hecho el pelo para atrás, soltando una maldición al notar un pinchazo en el hombro.

Se había olvidado de la herida, ¿cómo iba a entrenar si estaba aun así? De repente recordó que Loki le había comentado que sus médicos eran muy eficientes y que podrían curar su herida en un momento y salió de su habitación para buscar a alguien que pudiera darle direcciones.

Pasó de las doncellas de largo, iba a hacer un poco de caso a Loki y aparentaría ser él.

Al girar una esquina se encontró de cara con Frigga, sobresaltándola.

-P-perdón. –Dijo rehaciéndose del susto- ¡Ah! ¿Podría por favor decirme dónde está el médico Eir?

-Oh, querida, claro. Justo iba hacia esa dirección, sígueme. –Frigga hizo un movimiento con la mano para que le siguiera- Loki me dijo que estabas herida y que te llevaría hoy por la mañana a curarte eso, ¿no lo hizo?

-No… Hoy no le vi con los demás desayunando y ni me abrió la puerta de su habitación cuando piqué. Ayer tuvimos una pequeña disputa, pero parecía muy molesto. –Darcy frunció el ceño, aun molesta-.

-Vaya… Tendrás que hacer que se dé cuenta tú misma de su error, porque él tiene la cabeza dura y no aceptará que está equivocado, o simplemente que debe de disculparse –Frigga sonrió pícara y continuó- ¿Por qué no haces que él venga a ti?

Darcy la miró intrigada.

-Tal vez puedas hacer que se ponga celoso.

El rubor no tardó en volver a las mejillas de Darcy, ¿celoso?, ¿Loki? Era imposible, simplemente estaba con ella porque tenía su cuerpo y porque era la única humana que había osado acercarse a él, según lo que le había dado a entender.

-No creo que funcione. –Admitió Darcy, pero recibió una risita de Frigga y mientras se le adelantaba un poco por el pasillo-.

-Inténtalo, Loki no muestra sus sentimientos positivos, pero tal vez algo como celos sí que lo muestre. –Frigga posó una de sus manos en el hombro sano de Darcy y le sonrió- Bueno, ya hemos llegado, entra y dile lo que te pasa y Eir te curará esa herida.

-Muchas gracias. –La joven le dedicó una sonrisa y se despidió de Frigga antes de entrar a la sala de curación-.

Mientras Eir le daba instrucciones (como la de estirarse en lo que parecía ser una camilla y que se quitase la camiseta), Darcy pensaba en lo que había hablado con la mayor.

La verdad es que la corta conversación que tuvo con ella le había hecho pensar en la madre con la que nunca llegó a entablar las típicas conversaciones de chicas y se entristeció levemente.

Pero descartó eso de su mente y se puso a pensar en algo para efectuar el plan que le había propuesto Frigga, aunque algo indecisa. No creía que Loki fuera a caer.

Cuando Darcy estuvo curada gracias a la brillante magia de Eir, que la dejó asombrada, le agradeció el trabajo un montón de veces y salió de la sala. Solo le quedaba una marca rosada donde había estado la terrible herida antes.

Darcy se volvió a dirigir a su cuarto y se puso a pensar en el plan.

.

.

.

Escuchó unos suaves golpes en su puerta y salió del cuarto vestida con ropa que le había señalado Thor y que según él eran las adecuadas para el entrenamiento.

Fuera de su habitación estaba esperándola Fandrall con una sonrisa.

-Lady Darcy, ¿estás lista? –Darcy asintió con una sonrisa y el chico la dirigió hasta la zona de entrenamiento como habían acordado-.

Fandrall era el único hombre con el que podría intentar darle celos a Loki, porque era el único que sabía de su condición y el que aun así se atrevería a cortejarla.

-Dime Lady Darcy…

-Llámame sólo Darcy, Fandrall. –Le sonrió y el chico le devolvió la sonrisa-.

-Bueno… Darcy, ¿trabajas en ese lugar aun siendo tan peligroso y no sabes nada de pelea? –Darcy se dio cuenta de que el chico no lo había dicho a mal y le respondió confundida-.

-¿Te refieres a S.H.I.E.L.D? –Él asintió mientras caminaba- No lo necesito, hay guardias armados por todas partes, aunque por si acaso llevo mi táser –ante la ceja levantada de Fandrall procedió a explicarse- es un aparato que produce descargas eléctricas, resumidamente. No hace falta tener conocimientos especiales para usarla.

Fandrall parecía sorprendido ante aquello.

-¿La próxima vez que vengas podrías traer una de esas "táser"?

Darcy iba a responder cuando vio de reojo moverse algo marrón, pero al girarse no había nada y volvió a mirar al frente con el ceño fruncido.

-Claro, si me dejan.

-No creo que haya… -Fandrall de repente cayó de culo al suelo, como si lo hubieran empujado desde delante- ¿pero qué…?

Darcy tuvo que aguantarse la risa mientras le tendía una mano para ayudarle a levantarse, que él aceptó.

-¿Te has resbalado? –Darcy intentó poner cara de preocupación pero no podía-.

-No. He sentido como si algo me hubiera dado un empujón. –Fandrall se tocó el pecho desconcertado- En serio, Lady Da… Digo, Darcy, que no me he resbalado.

Miró el levemente pálido rostro del chico y frunció el ceño.

-Bueno, como sea, sigamos.

Los dos jóvenes siguieron su camino sin más incidentes y llegaron a la sala de entrenamientos, que era un patio amplio. Había una parte que estaba cubierta por el techo donde en una esquina estaban todas las armas y demás accesorios y en la otra, las dianas y arcos y la parte descubierta que era donde se hacía el entrenamiento propiamente dicho.

Solo estaban Sif y Thor, que estaban sentados en una banca conversando.

-Buenas tardes, ¿Fandrall qué te pasa? –Thor preguntó a su amigo, que veía más serio y algo pálido-.

-No es nada, ¿dónde están los demás? –Preguntó el chico intentando serenarse-.

-Tenían cosas que hacer. –Les excusó Sif mientras se levantaba de un ágil salto-.

Darcy volvió a ver algo borroso en el límite de su campo de visión y al volverse a girar no vio nada, haciéndole pensar que tal vez estaría volviéndose loca.

-Darcy, ven, te enseñaré a sostener un arco. –Mientras Thor y Sif cogían sus espadas y empezaban a intercambiar algunos golpes suaves y repetitivos para practicar, Fandrall se acercó a la chica y le tendió un arco y una flecha-.

La chica le hizo caso en sus indicaciones y disparó a la diana, sin mucho éxito. Bueno, sin ninguno, falló estrepitosamente.

-Vaya… Es más complicado de lo que había pensado. –Darcy frunció el ceño y volvió a cargar el arma-.

-Un momento, posiciónate pero no dispares. –Darcy hizo lo que le había pedido y él se acercó- Tienes que tensar más el arco y levantar más el brazo, ¿me permites?

Darcy asintió y el chico se le acercó y le puso la mano bajo el antebrazo para levantárselo lo suficiente.

-Intenta apuntar ahora. –La joven sentía que le temblaba ligeramente la mano de tanto estirar y apuntó como buenamente pudo-.

Pero volvió a fallar, aunque no tanto como antes, ahora al menos la flecha acabó en la diana, cerca del borde.

-Bueno, es un avance. Seguiré practicando, tú puedes hacer lo que tengas que hacer. –Darcy le dedicó una sonrisa y el chico se la devolvió-.

-De acuerdo, si necesitas algo avísame.

-Vale, muchas gracias. –Darcy le dio un toque amistoso en el hombro y Fandrall se fue a coger otro arco para ponerse a practicar él también-.

-Creo que necesita algo más de ti. –De repente y de la nada, Loki apareció detrás de ellos, sorprendiéndoles-.

Darcy había pegado un bote y se le había ido la flecha fuera de la diana.

-¿L-Loki? ¿Qué necesito? –Se giraron los dos tiradores y Thor y Sif observaban a unos metros de distancia, alarmados por el grito de Darcy-.

-Tú sabrás, como dicen en Midgard: te lo comes con la mirada. –Le escupió Loki con una mirada fría-.

-¿Pero qué estás diciendo? –Darcy se sonrojó y frunció el ceño, cuando reparó el algo y se puso blanca como un papel-.

-Hermano, qué has hecho… -Thor se tapaba la boca con la mano y miraba estupefacto el cuerpo de Darcy-.

-¡Qué me has hecho! –Loki le cogió de los hombros y le zarandeó como si le fuera la vida en ello, hasta que lo empujó y lo tiró al suelo- ¡Te voy a matar, Loki! ¡YO TE MATO!

Loki sorprendido la cogió de las muñecas.

-Tranquilízate, es solo que el pelo me molestaba mucho. –Mientras Loki sonreía burlón podía sentir la ira de Darcy al ver que su hermosa melena larga y marrón ya no estaba en su lugar-.

Loki se había cortado el pelo por los hombros. SU pelo. Sin permiso.

La melena que tanto le había costado dejarse desde la muerte de sus padres. Se sentía mareada, quería su melena como a su vida, era lo único que mantenía del recuerdo de su madre, ya que había heredado todas las facciones faciales de su padre.

Darcy se soltó del fuerte agarre de Loki haciéndose daño y se levantó, con ganas de coger el arco que se le había caído de la impresión para clavarle una flecha entre ceja y ceja.

Y lo hubiera hecho si no fuera porque estaba en su cuerpo.

Así que solamente le miró con una mirada fría como el hielo, una mirada que nunca había dirigido a nadie, y se fue de allí sin rumbo ante la mirada sorprendida de todos.

Quería a Loki, le tenía aprecio, pero se había pasado. Mucho.

No solo la había ignorado, lo cual no era para tanto porque Darcy sabía que se le pasaría, si no que la había ido a humillar y estaba prácticamente segura de que la caída de Fandrall y las manchas borrosas habían sido él, y no habiendo suficiente con eso, le había cortado su pelo.

Es como si estás durmiendo con alguien con quien confías y te despiertas con el pelo cortado por esa persona.

Darcy estaba indignada, iracunda y decepcionada. Sabía que el chico no tenía ni idea de lo que era para ella esa parte de su cuerpo, pero no tenía excusa, era SU cuerpo.

Se preguntaba por qué había hecho semejante barbaridad cuando ella no le había hecho nada. Solo se había curado por la mañana y había ido a entrenar con Fandrall, Sif y Thor. El joven caballero le ayudó con el arco y luego apareció Loki.

La chica se paró en medio del jardín y se dio cuenta.

¿Estaba celoso?

Aun si lo estuviera no tendría excusa, lo que había hecho era de muy mal gusto. Darcy seguiría molesta de todas formas, ya le daba igual el plan.

La luz del día empezaba a dar paso a las dos lunas de Asgard y Darcy se preguntó cómo sería el cielo de aquel lugar de noche, así que vagó aun molesta por la inmensidad de los jardines. Incluso llegó a pensar que era un bosque en algunas partes.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que no parecía un bosque, si no que en efecto era uno. Estaba comunicado con los jardines y cuando se giró para el palacio lo vio en todo su esplendor, bañado en las últimas luces del día, bastante lejos.

Había estado caminando media hora sin darse cuenta.

Al ver que para volver solo tenía que ir recto decidió seguir su camino un poco más, curiosa y olvidándose de su enfado. Delante de ella se erguía un pequeño altiplano, un prado desnudo de árboles y de arbustos, y decidió que se sentaría a descansar un rato.

La verdad es que hacía mucho que no tenía un tiempo así para ella sola.

Siempre estaba con Jane, o últimamente con Loki.

Se estiró y empezó a pensar en lo que había pasado esa tarde.

Vale, tal vez se había puesto demasiado agresiva, pero Loki se había pasado. Viéndolo ahora Darcy se sentía un poco estúpida, al fin y al cabo podía pedirle que rehiciera su pelo como estaba antes con su magia, que seguramente podría hacerlo sin esfuerzo y suspiró.

Ahora se sentía ridícula. Quería hablar con Loki, hacer las paces, pero tampoco quería ser ella quien diera el primer paso.

Se estiró en el prado observando la lenta ascensión de las dos lunas mientras pensaba.

Pero de repente sintió unos pasos pesados viniendo de detrás de ella, poniéndola en guardia mientras se sentaba.

-Soy yo, Darcy. –Le habló suavemente-.

La chica le miró con el ceño levemente fruncido y se quedó sentada, mirando de nuevo al cielo.

-¿Qué quieres ahora? –Loki notó un deje de tristeza y se sentó a su lado-.

-Iba a decirte que cuando te devuelva tu cuerpo haré que vuelvas a tener el pelo largo.

La chica lo miró fijamente y se relajó un poco.

-No sé por qué te pusiste tan agresiva, pero tampoco era mi intención. Esperaba de tu parte sorpresa y algo de molestia, no semejante reacción. –Admitió Loki-.

Pero Darcy no respondía, seguía mirando el cielo que ya brillaba con las luces verde y roja de las lunas.

-Lo siento.

Loki vio como la chica se giró hacia él sorprendida.

-No, no lo voy a repetir. –El chico se cruzó de brazos y ella le sonrió-.

-Te perdono. –Loki le sonrió- Solo si me dices por qué le hiciste eso a Fandrall y por qué dijiste eso de mí.

Un gruñido de inconformidad se escuchó y Darcy se fijó en que Loki tenía el ceño fruncido.

-¿No es obvio? ¿Qué iba a pensar la gente si me viera con un tipo como él cortejándonos por los pasillos de palacio?

-Estabas celoso. –Sentenció Darcy mientras se estiraba en el suelo-.

Loki la miró como si estuviera loca.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Por qué iba a estarlo?

-La excusa que acabas de soltar es tan poco convincente como tú ahora mismo. –La chica rió ante la cara de estupefacción de Loki y él se estiró a su lado-.

Los dos jóvenes admiraban el cielo lleno de estrellas, sin la contaminación propia de la Tierra Darcy podía ver infinidad de estrellas e incluso podía diferenciar algún punto mayor que podría ser un planeta.

Pero se perdió ante la vista de las dos lunas, hasta que escuchó la voz de Loki en un susurró, casi tan bajo como un soplo de aire.

-No te merece.

La chica no estaba segura de haber escuchado bien, o de haber escuchado en general.

-¿Qué? –Se apoyó en su brazo derecho y miró a Loki, pero él giró la cara hacia la otra dirección-.

-Nada.

La chica sonrió sin saber muy bien por qué y le cogió de la mano antes de volver a estirarse de nuevo.

Loki le dio un apretón en la mano.

-¿Tal vez deberíamos volver? –Preguntó Darcy dándose cuenta de que llevaban bastante rato absortos ante el impresionante cielo-.

-No. –Notó un deje de posesión en su voz mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de ella- Un rato más.


	5. Amistad

**Hola de nuevo.**

 **Sí, estoy viva, y sí, sigo escribiendo xD Perdón por la tardanza, empecé clases y esas cosas.**

 **Doy las gracias a:**

 **Medeci Amelee, por tu apoyo desde el principio. Y por cierto, tal vez lo alargue a siete u ocho caps debido a que cambié el final que quería darle a la historia.**

 **Ale, por tu review, que me alegró la mañana cuando lo vi.**

 **Seth, por leerlo y por tu paciencia a pesar de que te llevo diciendo que actualizaré desde hace una semana o más xD.**

 **En fin, espero que os guste.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAPÍTULO 5**

Caminaban lentamente por el bosque mientras volvían a palacio, sin decir nada y cogidos de la mano.

Pero Darcy era Darcy y no podía mantenerse callada mucho rato.

-Loki.

No recibió respuesta pero continuó igualmente.

-¿Qué pasará cuando volvamos a nuestros cuerpos?

Él paró y la miró.

-Tengo que pensar en ello. Me daría igual estar encerrado si no fuera porque…

Darcy le miró interrogante y el chico suspiro y volvió a caminar.

-Mira Darcy, aprecio tu presencia, no quiero que me priven de ella.

-Bonita manera de decir que me echarás de menos. –Loki frunció el ceño- Yo también te echaría de menos.

Él suspiró y retomaron su camino de vuelta.

Darcy se quedó pensativa, ella tampoco quería separarse de Loki, pero por mucho que pensase no se le ocurría nada.

Sabía que si Loki quería huir sería complicado, y más con ella, que se haría un estorbo en la escapada, ¿pero qué más le quedaba? ¿Entregarse? Darcy era consciente de que si le encerraban no sería por uno o dos años, si no por décadas o tal vez siglos. Unos siglos de los que la joven Darcy no disponía.

Tampoco creía que si se entregaba y pedía ser encerrada con él le dejarían y en parte le daba miedo pasar todo lo que le quedaba de vida en una celda encerrada hasta hacerse vieja y morir.

Darcy empezaba a decantarse por la idea de decirle a Loki que huyera, entre todas esas opciones la que más conveniente le parecía a ella era que se marchase de allí.

Cuando Darcy se dio cuenta ya estaban en los iluminados jardines de palacio y se giró hacia Loki, ya hablarían de ello en otro momento.

-Ya habrán cenado sin nosotros. –Mencionó sin mucha molestia Darcy-.

-¿Te molesta no poder cenar con tu amado Fandrall? –Le dedicó una sonrisa ladina con los ojos entrecerrados-.

-Oh, vamos, deja ya de comportarte como un niño. –Darcy le miró con el ceño fruncido- No me interesa.

-Me pregunto quién es el que se comporta de forma más infantil de los dos. –Dejó caer Loki con una risita-.

Darcy se sonrojó al recordar que estaba intentando poner celoso a Loki con Fandrall, y bien que lo había conseguido, pero ahora se sentía mal con el joven guerrero, además de avergonzada porque Loki tenía razón.

Los dos se habían comportado como dos adolescentes enamorados.

¿Pero cómo sabía eso Loki? ¿Tan obvia era?

-Bueno, cenaremos los dos esta noche. –Dijo con voz suave-.

Cuando entraron a palacio se dirigieron directos al amplio comedor donde solían comer todos juntos y se sorprendieron cuando vieron a Sif y a Thor.

-Hermano, estábamos preocupados por vosotros. –Thor se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a los dos recién llegados, con Sif pisándole los talones-.

-El papel de madre no te calza, _hermanito_. –Loki se sentó en la mesa y un par de sirvientes les hicieron una reverencia y se marcharon a por cena-.

-¿Estás bien? –Le susurró Sif a Darcy- Sé prudente.

Ella asintió algo confundida por la preocupación de la mayor.

-Sí, tranquila, ya se me ha pasado el enfado. –Darcy se sonrojó un poco de vergüenza- Siento el espectáculo de esta tarde… ¿Dónde está Fandrall? Me gustaría disculparme con él.

-No le has hecho nada por lo que tengas que disculparte Darcy. –Sif dirigió una mirada dura a Loki y le señaló la cabeza- Espero que le arregles eso.

Sin decir nada más ni esperar respuesta se marchó del salón y Thor con un suspiro después de dirigir un par de miradas a los jóvenes se marchó.

Darcy se sentó delante del chico y en pocos segundos llegaron los sirvientes con la cena y empezaron a comer en silencio.

-Ya veo que ahora tienes una madre adoptiva que se preocupa por ti. –Loki sonrió mientras bebía un trago de vino-.

-Muy gracioso, solo está preocupada. Podría sospechar por qué. –Darcy vio como Loki dejaba la copa y la miraba a los ojos- ¿Debería de hacerle caso?

Estuvieron unos instantes mirándose a los ojos fijamente hasta que Loki comenzó a comer.

-Si no comes se te va a enfriar la cena.

Darcy frunció el ceño y empezó a comer, no le gustaba que le cambiasen de tema.

-¿Qué pasaría si te digo que quiero…? –Loki dejó el cubierto sobre la mesa con un poco más de fuerza de lo normal-.

-No digas nada. –Continuó comiendo como si nada dejando a Darcy confundida-.

Ya se habían hecho más cercanos e incluso sabía que él se ponía celoso, posesivo y que quería estar con ella, ¿acaso no le correspondía?

Darcy no era ciega con sus propios sentimientos, sabía que poco a poco empezaba a gustarle más el joven Dios y pensaba que él sentía si no lo mismo, parecido.

Cuando hubieron acabado se levantaron y caminaron juntos hacia sus respectivas habitaciones.

-Loki… ¿Podrías llevarme un rato al santuario? –Le susurró a medio camino-.

Él solo la miró y siguió caminando.

-Eh… -insistió la joven-.

-Necesitarás algo para secarte si vas a meterte al agua.

Ella sonrió y le siguió.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación de la chica, cogieron un par de toallas y fueron hacia el pasillo sin salida.

Cuando entraron ella corrió sonriente hacia el lago y se desnudó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Cuando Loki hubo bajado con tranquilidad ella ya estaba saltando al agua.

-Nadar va genial para liberar tensiones. –Se escuchó la voz extasiada de Darcy-.

Loki se quitó la ropa también y entró al agua de un elegante salto.

Darcy nadó a lo largo del lago y el chico le espero cuando llegó a uno de los extremos y cuando la chica volvió a ir de nuevo hacia la otra dirección Loki la siguió, retándola.

Era muy afortunada al nadar con el cuerpo ejercitado de Loki sabiendo bien los movimientos para nadar, o eso pensaba hasta que Loki la fue adelantando y llegó antes a la "meta".

-Eh, no es justo, tu cuerpo es muy pesado, no estoy acostumbrada. –Se quejó Darcy-.

-Admito que me siento más liviano en tu cuerpo, pero no pongas excusas, te he ganado. –Loki sonrió triunfante-.

Darcy nadó hasta ponerse delante de él.

-Seguro que has usado magia.

-¿Quieres la revancha? –Se posicionó-.

Darcy se puso a su lado y a la de tres empezaron la revancha.

Por la mitad del lago Loki había adelantado bastante a Darcy y ella ya estaba un poco cansada, pero no quería rendirse.

-"Tu puedes, Darcy, vas a ganar a ese creído y se va a quedar que no se lo va a creer, ciérrale la boca." –Pensó mientras intentaba con todas sus fuerzas nadar más rápido-.

De repente sintió un cosquilleo en sus dedos y piernas y se sintió el cuerpo liviano como una pluma.

Rápidamente adelantó al chico en el último momento y tocó el borde del lago primera, ganando así la revancha.

-¿Qué has hecho? –Preguntó con los ojos entrecerrados a Loki, no tenía más explicación que la magia-.

-Eso te pregunto yo. No he hecho nada. –Loki se puso a su lado y la miró fijamente- Tal vez hayas utilizado magia de mi cuerpo inconscientemente.

Darcy se miró una mano sorprendida.

-Tramposa. –El chico le sonrió burlón y se fue a nadar tranquilamente-.

-No es posible, si no sé ni cómo lo he podido hacer.

Darcy le siguió.

-De todas formas hay algunos humanos que suelen tener algo de poder mágico que nunca llegan a despertar porque no saben cómo hacerlo. –Explicó- Tal vez mi poder mágico haya despertado el tuyo, que supongo que tendrás.

-Vaya… Así de la nada se me hace un poco raro que me digas que tengo poder mágico en mí. –Dijo escéptica Darcy antes de zambullirse del todo-.

Cuando volvió a salir vio a Loki saliendo del agua y se acercó a la orilla lentamente.

-¿Ya no te avergüenza que esté desnudo en tu cuerpo? –El chico le sonrió pícaro y Darcy rió levemente-.

-Ya no importa. –A pesar de sus palabras Darcy se sonrojó ligeramente mientras tomaba una toalla-.

Darcy se quedó callada unos instantes mientras se secaba.

-Bueno, cambiando de tema, si teóricamente tengo poder mágico en mí significa que puedo aprender a controlarlo, ¿no?

-Depende de cuánto esfuerzo pongas en ello, si quieres puedo enseñarte lo básico pero no creo que avances mucho en una vida mortal. –La desilusionó Loki-.

-Bueno, entonces lo básico estará bien.

Loki asintió y se vistió rápidamente. Mientras esperaba a que Darcy hiciera lo mismo miró el cielo a través de los boquetes.

-Mañana iremos a mi anterior estancia y cogeremos algunos libros, si quieres por la tarde te enseño un poco y practicas mientras leo yo.

-¿Tú? ¿Qué vas a leer? –Preguntó curiosa mientras terminaba de vestirse-.

Loki levantó una ceja entrecerrando los ojos.

-Una manera de devolvernos a la normalidad, Darcy.

-¿No dijo tu madre que debíamos conectar nuestras mentes y hacerlas uno? –La chica siguió a Loki por el caminito para volver a la entrada del santuario-.

-No estoy muy seguro de eso. –Loki paró y la miró mientras ponía su mano en la entrada- Quiero decir, tengo siglos de conocimiento en mi mente, no sé si podrías asimilarlo todo, tal vez colapsas.

Darcy imitó sus movimientos y aparecieron en el silencioso pasillo.

-Habrá que correr ese riesgo, no quiero tener que vivir en tu cuerpo para siempre.

Los dos se fueron a dormir, cada uno a su respectiva habitación.

Darcy se sentía inquieta, en parte le daba un poco de miedo todo aquello de unir sus mentes, ¿y si algo salía mal? No solo por si era capaz de asimilarlo todo o no, ¿y si sus personalidades quedaban alteradas? ¿O sus recuerdos? Por no hablar de que todos y cada uno de sus recuerdos y secretos serían desvelados a Loki, tal vez él vea cosas que ni si quiera ella recuerda.

La luz de las lunas iluminaba la estancia y la chica se giró en la cama para poder mirarlas directamente.

Antes de dormir pensó en que sería genial tener un palacio propio en las lunas, como en un cuento de hadas.

.

.

.

Después de un desayuno pacífico en el que Loki no hizo acto de presencia, Darcy se fue a pasear por el jardín de nuevo, esta vez de día.

Quería pensar y si estaba cerca de Loki, Thor o sus amigos no podía concentrarse.

¿Qué podía hacer ella? ¿Una simple mortal? No tenía poder, ni astucia, ni fuerza (sobrehumanas) con las que ayudar a Loki para huir, ya ni pensar en irse con él.

Tal vez si aprendiese un poco de magia… Porque su mortalidad no podía remediarla, ¿o sí?

Darcy sacudió la cabeza quitándose esa idea de la mente. Aunque hubiese alguna posibilidad no sabía si podría o si estaría segura para hacerlo.

Aun quería volver a la Tierra con Jane y sus compañeros, hacía ya unos largos días que no les veía y que no sabía nada de ellos, y aunque suponía que estarían bien temía que los preocupados fueran ellos.

Apuntó mentalmente pedirle a Loki que mandase a Thor con una carta para Jane y siguió su paseo.

-Buenos días, Darcy.

La chica se giró un tanto sobresaltada y vio a Sif a su lado, apoyada a una barandilla que daba a un gigantesco lago con unas aves que la joven mortal no había visto nunca.

-Buenos días. – Se repuso y se acercó a ella con una sonrisa-.

-Siento haberte asustado, parecías concentrada. –Sif soltó una corta carcajada- Quería decirte que todas las tardes a partir de hoy entrenaremos en el mismo sitio que ayer, por si quieres venir.

-Vale, me pasaré mañana supongo, hoy Loki me dijo que me enseñaría magia.

Sif hizo un gesto con la cara indescifrable para ella y pensó que tal vez no tendría que haber mencionado al chico.

-Ten cuidado Darcy, en serio. Se nota que te gusta y no es alguien bueno del que enamorarse. A mí misma me decepcionó en su tiempo. –Darcy se sonrojó pero tampoco le contradijo-.

Las dos chicas miraron como una de las aves emprendía el vuelo y extendía sus alas doradas.

-¿Aun te decepciona? –La pregunta resbaló por los labios de Darcy antes de que se diera cuenta ella misma-.

No había celos en sus palabras, ni molestia, si no más bien comprensión.

Había pillado a la otra chica por sorpresa y se quedó unos instantes callada.

-Puede ser. No estoy segura, hace ya mucho de eso. Pero no quiero que nada de este tema influya entre nuestra amistad, ¿está bien? –Sif le dedicó una tierna sonrisa a Darcy, algo raro en ella-.

La chica le respondió con el mismo gesto, sorprendida con la sorpresiva dulzura de la guerrera y de que la considerase una amiga, a pesar de llevar poco tiempo conociéndose.

-Claro.

-La verdad es que nunca he tenido ninguna amiga. Quiero decir, la reina ha sido casi como una segunda madre para mí y hemos intercambiado algunas palabras amistosas, pero ninguna otra mujer se ha atrevido a acercarse a mí. Al principio no me importaba porque pensaba que la soledad era algo pasajero, pero la inmortalidad es algo muy largo y pesado. –Sif miró a Darcy con un brillo diferente en sus ojos- A veces envidio tener una vida corta como tenéis los mortales, hacer tu vida, ya haya sido buena o mala y morir con tranquilidad.

-Creo que podría ser un poco más larga, un siglo más… Para ver mundo, para hacer todo lo que realmente quieres… Un "mortal" gasta una tercera parte estudiando para tirarse otra tercera parte trabajando para sobrevivir, hasta que llega la otra tercera parte (si se llega) para vivir la vida rodeado de vejez, enfermedades y senilidad. –Soltó Darcy-.

Y sin quererlo ya se había posicionado por la inmortalidad, al menos verbalmente, porque tampoco lo había pensado mucho, pero era cierto que no quería vivir tan poco, además que al estar rodeada de seres tan longevos le daba la sensación de "durar" menos aún.

-Supongo que si hubiéramos nacido a la inversa pensaríamos el contrario. –Sif rió y Darcy le dio la razón-.

Las dos chicas se sentaron en una banca y se quedaron un rato hablando de trivialidades sobre la vida en la Tierra y en Asgard hasta que una doncella les dijo que la comida ya estaba servida.

Cuando entraron en el salón Loki miró a Darcy con una ceja levantada y Thor las saludó con una enorme sonrisa, como siempre.

Sif se excusó y marchó un momento de la sala, dejando a Darcy sola con los dos hermanos.

-Thor, necesito tu ayuda. –Darcy se sentó delante de Thor y al lado de Loki, a una silla vacía de distancia-.

-Dime a ver qué puedo hacer.

-Me gustaría que fueras a S.H.I.E.L.D. y le dieras un par de cartas a Jane, si te es posible.

Thor asintió conforme.

-Justamente en un par de días iré a ver cómo está todo y a visitarla, dámela antes de que me vaya.

Darcy asintió conforme y aparecieron Sif y los guerreros.

-Se ve que la doncella que había ido a llamarles se asustó de lo fiero que estaba siendo el entrenamiento. –La chica soltó una sonora carcajada y Thor le secundó-.

-Y tanto, no noto el brazo, maldito Volstagg…

Todos rieron menos Loki y llegaron los sirvientes con la comida.

Cuando hubieron comido Loki se llevó a la chica a su antigua habitación y pasó olímpicamente de la asombrada mirada de la chica ante la gigante estancia y le fue poniendo una pila de libros en los brazos.

-Esto es gigante, Loki. Me conformo con una casa así… Uf… ¿Tú no vas a llevar ningún libro? –Darcy dobló la espalda un poco hacia atrás para equilibrar el peso-.

Loki puso otro libro en la pila sobre los brazos de Darcy, impidiéndole la vista.

-La pila es tan grande que no veo ni por donde voy, me voy a caer…

-Te quejas mucho, no hace falta que te muevas, espérate ahí que solo cogeré uno o dos más… -Darcy le hizo caso mientras notaba como le empezaban a temblar los brazos y piernas y escuchaba como Loki removía las estanterías tranquilamente.

Loki cogió algunos libros de la pila de Darcy y los juntó con los dos que tenía él en brazos, permitiéndole a Darcy ver de nuevo.

-Venga, vamos, "quejica". –Loki rió entre dientes mientras salía abriendo la puerta con un poco de magia y haciendo lo mismo al salir-.

-¿Ya estás curado mentalmente también, no? Porque te veo hacer magia aquí y allá. –La chica siguió el rápido ritmo de Loki hacia su habitación-.

-Pero no dispongo de toda mi magia, tú tienes parte de ella. –Loki suspiró- Siento cómo se desperdicia.

-Eh, a ver si aprenderé más rápido de lo que te piensas y te convierto en rana. –Replicó Darcy-.

-Te volverás vieja antes de que lo consigas, Darcy. –Dijo burlón mientras reía-.

-Ya veremos, Loki, ya veremos… -Dijo la joven entrecerrando los ojos-.

Lo convertiría en una rana, una rana azul y apestosa, se dijo a sí misma mientras entrecerraba los ojos con malicia.


End file.
